Overprotective
by aaliona
Summary: Sirius has apologized to Remus for playing The Prank on Snape at his expense, but Remus just won't forgive him. James says there's only one way to fix their friendship now, but it involves apologizing to Snape. Surely it can't be done.


**This was written for OCDdegrassi's Slash the Rainbow Challenge, and it was beta'd by Someone aka me, who you should really check out. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you enjoy it.**

To an outsider, it would appear that the Marauders were the same as they'd always been: four close best friends. No one realized how much that had changed.

"Just talk to him," James sighed as he dropped into his seat by the fire.

Remus shook his head. "I see no point in talking to someone who doesn't even care enough about me to keep my secret."

"He didn't mean to."

"That's bullocks and you know it."

James started. Remus _never_ swore.

"If Sirius cared at all about our friendship, he wouldn't have put me at such risk. Can you even imagine what would have happened to all of us if I'd bitten Snape?"

"But you didn't," James argued weakly.

"But I could have," Remus insisted. "And I would have if you hadn't stopped me."

"Still," James added, running out of arguments. "You didn't hurt anyone, and I don't think Sirius meant for you to. He probably didn't think beyond, 'Hey, I can scare the pants of Snivellus**.**'"

"Exactly!" Remus said much louder than he intended. Both boys waited for people to look away before Remus continued, "Sirius doesn't think. How can I trust someone who doesn't understand the consequences of his own actions?"

"So this is what?" James asked. "Are you showing him the consequences?"

The werewolf shrugged. "I don't know yet. I might be, but I'm also wondering if we can get past this."

James sighed and stood up. "Well I guess there's nothing else I can do then. Bye, Moony."

"See you later, Prongs." Remus watched as one of his best friends walked up the stairs to their room before he looked back at his homework. He groaned internally. McGonagall couldn't possibly expect him to write a fourteen inch essay at such a time.

Up in their room, James was met with eager eyes.

"Any luck?" Sirius asked, sitting up faster than James realized was possible.

James shook his head. "None. I still don't see why you can't talk to him yourself."

"He won't listen to me," Sirius replied as he slumped back against his pillow. "Whenever I try to talk to him, he says he's got more important things to do."

James sighed. "I can't quite pity you when you do deserve it."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I told Moony I was sorry."

"Sometimes it takes more than that," James replied.

"What else can I do?"

"Well Remus wasn't the only one hurt."

Sirius sat up, eyes wide. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm entirely serious," James said. "You did something really stupid, Padfoot. Everyone involved needs to know that you accept that fact."

"But _Snivellus_?" Sirius whined. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Do you want Moony to forgive you?"

He gulped. "Fine, but I won't do it in public."

…

"Hello Remus," Sirius said cheerfully.

He just glanced back at him and kept walking.

"Trouble in paradise?" drawled a voice behind Sirius.

He turned around and glared. Before he could help himself, he'd said, "Snivellus, what a pleasant surprise. Your hair looks a little less greasy today. Trying a new shampoo?"

The Slytherin sneered. "I wouldn't expect pleasantries from you, Black, although I'd think you'd be more decent to me since I now know what I do."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, remembering that he was supposed to apologize to Snape. Not knowing what else to do, he continued to stand like that until Snape rolled his eyes and walked into Charms.

While Sirius may not have had common sense, he did have brains, although he didn't always use them**.** On occasion, he could be subtle. In order to accomplish his challenge, he would have to use both.

Flitwick was pleasantly surprised at how hard Sirius Black seemed to be working that day. The boy had sat down at his desk and started scribbling away before words were even out of Flitwick's mouth. He silently thanked his magic that he'd decided on a lecture for today instead of application. What he didn't realize was that Sirius Black hadn't heard a word he'd said in the entire class period.

Sirius was too busy working on what he considered the greatest non-sappy love letter ever written.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I know that we haven't been getting along lately, and that's entirely my fault. I've been insensitive to your choice in friends when you aren't any crazier about mine. We've been stupid and petty. I'm sorry, Severus._

_If you can forgive me, please leave a reply letter under the oak tree in the courtyard, the one next to the fountain, although I won't come get it myself. It would be too embarrassing to wait for a letter that might not come. I don't expect it to be sappy, but please let me know that you've missed me to. I'll be able to tell if it's sincere. Since I'm certain your letter will pass this little test, meet me in the library after dinner so we can talk. We have a lot to catch up on._

_Already waiting for your reply,_

_Lily_

Though he knew it was slightly cruel to use Lily as bait, but Sirius couldn't think of any other way to get Snape alone in a place where Remus would be likely to overhear. As surreptitiously as he could, Sirius lifted his wand so it was just under the edge of the table. Peter, who was sitting next to him, looked over curiously, but Sirius shook his head to tell him not to comment. He shrugged and turned back to Flitwick while Sirius carefully folded up the paper into a little bird and sent it fluttering up to Snape, who sat in the desk in front of him.

He knew that Snape was untrusting by nature and even more so when a Marauder sat between him and Lily, who was just behind Peter. Sirius would have to play his part carefully.

"What have you got there?" he asked in a low voice, so as not to disturb Flitwick. He leaned forward, as if trying to see what Snape had in his hands.

"None of your business," the Slytherin snapped.

"Is that a letter?" he teased.

"None of your business!" Snape repeated. "If you were meant to read it, it would have gone to you."

"So it _is_ a letter."

"Not for you!"

"Boys," Flitwick interrupted. "If you have something worth saying, you may as well tell the class. Otherwise, I'd like you to pay attention.

"Yes, Professor," they answered in unison and Sirius slid back into his seat. Still, he couldn't help smirking as Snape hunched over the letter and glanced back at Lily. His plan was working perfectly.

When class got out, Sirius practically ran to lunch. He needed to eat as quickly as possible if he was going to check the courtyard before Transfigurations. As soon as he finished, Sirius hurried to the courtyard. He knew Snape was probably watching, so he tapped a first year Hufflepuff on the shoulder.

The girl looked up at him in confusion. "Could you please check that tree over there for a letter?" he asked. "There's this girl I fancy, and I've been sending her letters. I don't want her to know it's me yet, so could you please get the reply in case she's watching?"

She grinned and walked over to the tree. Sirius smiled to himself as she was the perfect kind of person to get it. Lily knew everyone and wouldn't hesitate to trust a younger girl for a small favor. He, on the other hand, hardly ever would do something like this. Snape would never suspect a Marauder.

"Here you go," the girl said as she handed him the letter. "I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thank you," he replied with his signature smile-for-pretty-birds.

She must have been too young to be affected, however, as she merely walked away, not looking the least bit star-struck.

He sighed but didn't dwell on it too much. He had more important things to worry about than his infallible charm not working. He looked down at the folded paper in his hands.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have hoped that something like this would be coming soon. After all, it wasn't fair for either of us for our friendship to end as it did. I know you dislike my friends, but I don't actually like most of them. I'm in Slytherin and need some Slytherin friends, just as you need Gryffindor friends. It isn't right for either of us to begrudge each other that._

_I am sorry for calling you that word. You can't help that you're muggleborn, and actually, I find you all the better for it. According to Yaxley, your kind shouldn't be able to do the spectacular magic that you can. Everything about you defies what my friends say, and I'm so thankful you do. It's my little secret that I know they're all wrong._

_Because we're right, and I know that I can make you happier than Potter can._

_Looking forward to talking to you,_

_Severus_

Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted. How conceited could Snape get?

After a tense afternoon of waiting, Sirius wolfed down his dinner, aware that Remus wasn't even there. James and Peter discussed after Sirius left how odd it was that he waited almost five minutes after finishing before disappearing out into the castle. Neither was aware that he'd been waiting for Snape to get up first.

"Lily," Snape said quietly as he rounded the bookshelf that led to the little alcove she liked to use. Sirius was well aware that Remus liked to sit at a table just out of their current sight. "Where is she?" Snape muttered to himself as Sirius peeked around the corner. "She'd already left dinner, so she should be here. Why isn't she here?"

"Maybe she isn't coming," Sirius offered as he stepped out into the open.

Snape whirled around, narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of Sirius. "What do you want, Black?"

"Did you get my letter?"

His eyes widened. "That was yours? How- How _dare_ you!"

Sirius sighed. "I did have a good reason for doing so."

"Really?" Snape sneered. "It must be spectacular if you're willing to risk your friend's exposure over it."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening Remus?"

"What if I am?" he egged. "It will be relatively simple. All I have to do if let it slip to the right people. It will only take a little thinking to realize I'm telling the truth, and then the whole school will know. It will be entirely your fault, Black."

Snape had hardly stopped talking when Sirius was in his face. "Don't you _ever_ threaten me with Remus," he hissed, grabbing a fistful of Snape's robes. "Just as easily, I can show around that letter you wrote to Lily. She'll get annoyed at how conceited it sounds, your friends will get angry about you blowing off their _morals_, and Remus won't look bad compared to a two-sided, hypocritical, snake like you.

"If you ever so much as joke about his condition again, I promise it will be the last mistake you make! I actually came here to apologize for sending you to the Willow, but it isn't necessary anymore if I know you won't accept it anyway." He released Snape's robes and shoved him away. "Now get out of here!"

Sirius watched with minor satisfaction through his anger-clouded brain as Snape scrambled away, true fear on his face. As soon as the Slytherin was out of sight, Sirius slumped into a chair, completely defeated. He'd possibly just made the situation worse, and Remus still wasn't talking to him. It had all been for nothing.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius jerked his head, not believing that Remus was actually talking to him.

"Was that you and Snape just now?"

Oh, he'd heard every word and knew just how badly Sirius had made things. He nodded miserably.

"Thank you."

"What?"

Remus took a seat next to him. "Thank you for doing that. The anger was a little much, but I don't think he'll be telling anyone about my condition anytime soon."

Sirius froze, Remus words coming at complete crosswords with his own thoughts. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm just wondering… Why did you do that?"

The animagus paused. "Well, I did it for you, of course. You're one of my best mates, and when that greasy git started threatening you, I couldn't think straight. I guess I just got overprotective of you, Moony."

Remus smiled. "Why so overprotective, Padfoot?"

Sirius glanced over at his friend, who blushed under the gaze. "I guess it' because you're like my brother. I'd do the same for Regulus, admittedly not that violently."

"So I'm like a brother?" Remus asked, although Sirius swore his face fell.

"I suppose," Sirius said. "I don't have another word for it. I mean, I love you more than Regulus most days."

Remus froze. "Love?"

Sirius felt his face go red. "Did I say that?"

His friend nodded. "So you love me?"

"Like a brother," he defended.

"Nothing more?"

"I don't know," Sirius mumbled. He glanced up. "I mean I guess I'm… a little bit attracted to you."

"You are?"

"Yes," Sirius replied miserably. "Why do you think I always get so defensive when Snivellus makes jokes? I can't help it." He glanced up. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"

Remus' face was redder than Sirius' as he looked away and then looked back. "I'm not used to seeing you like that."

"Like what?"

"You aren't the least bit cocky."

Sirius snorted. "I have my moments." His bravo faded away again. "Seriously though…"

Remus slid a little closer to Sirius. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned in. His eyes closed as Sirius inclined his head so their noses wouldn't bump. As they kissed, he noticed how unsure Remus seemed and tried to coax him to relax with his mouth.

When Remus broke away, Sirius was afraid to open his eyes, afraid his friend was disgusted.

"That was…" Remus trailed off, forcing Sirius to look at him in uncertainty. "That was my first kiss."

"Really?" Sirius asked, mouth going dry. "I never- I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew."

"Why not?" Remus asked as confusion ran across his face. "I was asking for it."

"So you don't mind?" Sirius' face lit up.

Remus smiled. "No. In fact, I rather liked it."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I forgive you. After all, I'm rather attached to you and your overprotective, irrational behavior."

Sirius laughed. "I suppose it's true then. No one can resist the charms of Sirius Black."


End file.
